Babel
|-|Original= previous level - The Palace ← → next level - Forest Babel is the third level of Painkiller chapter 4. __TOC__ Description This level is set as the name implies in Biblical Tower of Babel. The tower is set somewhere in desert and has front courtyard with stairs that leads to the tower. Monsters This level is inhabited mostly by arabian warriors and knights. They include: * Arabian Warriors * Templar Knights * Beasts * Executioners - they are encountered in enchanted variants. * Giant Beast - it serves as miniboss. Secret areas/pickups Four armors can be found in this level: * The first one (gold) is behind the wall in the east of the main entrance. * The second one (silver) is inside the tower in the bottom level. * The third one (silver) is inside the tower in the top level. Secrets and holy items * The first secret is inside third guard tower to the right. It is reached by placing small pot next to the small alcove next to the left wall - it serves as the teleporter. * The second secret is located in the torch lamp suspended on the celling. It is reached by climbing onto the top level by using the stairs to the right. Then try to jump down from that platform to the arch below. Then jump onto arch in front of you by using nearby damaged wall. After that, jump onto metalic pole and onto torch lamp. * The third secret is located behind the wall in the east of the main entrance. It is reached by going around whole tower to get there. * The fourth secret is located next to the wall in the upper level of the tower. It is reached by climbing onto the stairs and going around the whole level until you see holy item. * The fifth secret is located on top of the ruined platform in the very top. It is reached by climbing onto collapsed floor, turning back to the wall and climbing up to that ruined platform. Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel - Secret 1 (Teleport).PNG|Secret 1 (Teleport). Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel - Secret 1.PNG|Secret 1. Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel - Secret 2.PNG|Secret 2. Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel - Secret 3.PNG|Secret 3. Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel - Secret 4.PNG|Secret 4. Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel - Secret 5.PNG|Secret 5. Tarot card Tarot card of this level is Double Time Bonus. To acquire it, player has to find all ammo. Gallery Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 1.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 2.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 3.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 4.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 5.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 6.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 7.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 8.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 9.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 10.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 11.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 12.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 13.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 14.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 15.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 16.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 17.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 18.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 19.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel 20.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel - Sky 1.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel - Sky 2.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel - Sky 3.jpg Chapter 4 Level 3 - Babel - Magic Stone 1.jpg Soundtrack Babel Music: Babel Fight: Environment Sounds Coyote: Owl 1: Owl 2: Yellow Thing 1: Yellow Thing 2: |-|Hell & Damnation= previous level - Town ← → next level - Angkor Babel is the third level of Painkiller Hell & Damnation DLC chapter. __TOC__ Description This level is set as the name implies in Biblical Tower of Babel. The tower is set somewhere in desert and has front courtyard with stairs that leads to the tower. Monsters This level is inhabited mostly by arabian warriors and knights. They include: Secret areas/pickups Secrets and holy items Tarot card Soundtrack Babel Music: Babel Fight: Environment Sounds Coyote: Owl 1: Owl 2: Yellow Thing 1: Yellow Thing 2: Category:Levels Category:Painkiller Levels Category:Painkiller Hell & Damnation Levels